Enemigos para Siempre
by Dark-Kazoo
Summary: "esta es una rivalidad existente entre dos grandes empresas de la animación Blu se tendrá que enfrentar a un enemigo muy peculiar" - una vez me dijeron que no a todos les gusto la pelicula "Rio"... y que mejor forma que demostrarlo que con esta historia XD. Disfruten


**"Enemigos para Siempre"**

_La historia de Blu y de Newt_

* * *

Era una cálida mañana en Rio de Janeiro, En la selva, el ultimo guacamayo azul macho se estaba despertando, junto a su esposa, Perla... el la miraba mientras dormía su belleza era increíble Blu se levanto y se estiro, lanzo un largo bostezo, en eso Perla se despertó

-"buenos días guapetón" - dijo Perla muy tiernamente

-"buenos días Perla" - dijo Blu - "como has dormido?"

-"bastante bien... gracias a ti"

-"quieres que vaya a buscar el desayuno?" - pregunto Blu mientras se acercaba mucho a Perla

-"si... pero antes debes besarme" - dijo Perla, ambos compartieron un tierno beso - "mi amor ,no te vayas"

-"Perla... tengo que ir a buscar el desayuno, nuestros hijos no se van a alimentar solos"

en ese momento Perla miro su vientre, entendió que Blu tenia razón

-"no te tardes" - dijo Perla - "no me gusta estar sola"

-"volveré de inmediato" - dijo mientras se preparaba para salir - "quieres que te traiga alguna fruta en especial?"

-"emmm" - dijo Perla pensando - "se me antoja un mango"

-"de acuerdo..." - dijo Blu mientras se elevaba - "volveré luego amor"

Blu fue a toda prisa a buscar el desayuno para el y para su compañera, que estaba embarazada, busco en varios arboles, estaba buscando el antojo de ella, que eran mangos, curiosamente esa mañana no encontró casi ninguno, y eso era bastante extraño, ya que en la selva, esa era una de las frutas mas comunes... Blu estuvo horas buscando

-"bah, parecen que los instintos me estan fallando" - se quejo Blu -"pfff ,ya estoy cansado, sera mejor que vaya a reposar"

Blu se apoyo en una rama, el calor lo estaba sofocando, quería refrescarse, miro hacia abajo y miro un pequeño arroyo, decidió darse un pequeño chapuzón

el descendió, metió las patas en el agua, era un total deleite, luego sumergió todo su cuerpo, se paso así varios minutos, mientras que algo se le aproximaba por el rio

-"sera mejor que busque otra fruta... Perla tendrá que entender" - dijo a si mismo y saliendo del rio

de repente Blu sintió algo, miro hacia atrás, y no logro ver nada, Blu no le tomo importancia y comenzó a secarse, Blu escucho un ruido proveniente del agua, miro nuevamente, pudo ver algo azul que se movía de alguna forma extraña, esta le atraía, se acerco un poco mas .. y pudo ver desde mas cerca de quien se trataba,

Blu estaba casi hipnotizado, viendo con cuidado la sombra en el agua, de repente, algo lo agarro y lo metió en el agua, era resbaloso y muy viscoso, algo comenzó a apretar el cuello de Blu, trato de defenderse pero era muy difícil, pudo mirar a su atacante, era una especie de lagartija grande que luego le mordió el ala, Blu le dio un golpe en el estomago, cuando estaba a punto de perder el aire, la salamandra soltó a Blu, esta fue su oportunidad y salio al aire, y fue a tierra firme Luego miro muy adolorido el arroyo

-"eso era un depredador?" - se pregunto Blu - "rayos, me ha lastimado el ala, no creo poder volar"

de repente el atacante salio del agua... Blu pensó que podría ser una terrible lagartija del lugar, Perla le había advertido varias veces acerca de esas cosas, pero Blu vio que esto no se parecía en nada a lo que ella decía

era una salamandra con las patas azules, no parecía ser peligroso, incluso tenia una cara muy tierna, pero por alguna razón miraba con odio a Blu

Blu sabia que la intención de la salamandra no era comerlo, entonces.. ¿cual?

-"hasta que al fin te veo la cara... maldito" - dijo la salamandra

-"pero que demonios pasa contigo?" - pregunto Blu muy molesto - "por que me atacas así"

-"por que me has robado" - dijo la salamandra

-"que te he robado?" - dijo Blu muy confundido - "creo que te has equivocado"

-"no" - dijo muy seria la salamandra - "tu eres Blu... de minessota"

-"bien.. si ese soy yo... entonces dime, que te he robado, por que no se de que rayos me estas hablando"

-"no te hagas el idiota, tu sabes bien lo que hiciste"

-"no lo se"

-"me robaste la vida... la fama... la gloria, la oportunidad de amar"

-"¿de que me estas hablando?, nunca antes te había visto en la vida"

-"es por que me lo arrebataste todo"

-"no se que me estas hablando"

-"mi nombre es Newt..." - dijo muy seria la salamandra

Blu pensó por un momento, en algún lado había escuchado ese nombre

* * *

_**A/N: Para los que no saben, Newt era una propuesta de película de animación por ordenador de los estudios Pixar, cuyo estreno estaba programado para el 2011. Oficialmente el proyecto ha sido cancelado. Una de las razones más notorias para la cancelación de este proyecto es el parecido de la trama con el de la película Río, la cual trata de dos Guacamayos azules que no se llevan muy bien pero deben repoblar su especie.**_

_**la trama iba a ser algo asi:**_

_**"Newt y Brooke son las últimas salamandras de pies azules, macho y hembra, del planeta. No soportan estar juntos, pero se ven obligados por la ciencia para salvar su especie. Ese es el problema que enfrentaran Newt y Brooke, y los llevará a una peligrosa e impredecible aventura en la que descubrirán que la búsqueda de una pareja no siempre pasa como estaba previsto, aunque sólo tienen una elección."**_

_**eso es para que entiendan un poco mas esta historia **_

* * *

-"... yo... yo.. soy la ultima salamandra de patas azules en este planeta"

-"se lo que se siente ser el ultimo" - dijo Blu tratando de consolar a Newt

-"NO... NO LO SABES... POR QUE TU TUVISTE TU OPORTUNIDAD"

Blu se quedo mas confundido aun

-"yo me iba a reunir con Brooke, la ultima hembra de mi especie, e ibamos a ser felices, todo iba a ser perfecto, pero tenia que llegar Blue Skies Studios para cagarlo todo..."

-"no entiendo..."

-"no te hagas, pedazo de mierda, tu llegaste, tu y tu estúpido musical, y esas tonteras" - dijo muy enojado al recordar el pasado - "Pixar tuvo que cancelar la película... y todo se fue a la mierda... y Brooke falleció"

-"lo lamento... nunca pensé que "Rio" te iba a afectar" - dijo Blu al escuchar la historia de Newt

-"lo lamentas?" - dijo muy furioso - "tu si que la vas a lamentar... voy a matarte... a ti y a tu querida Perla"

cuando lo dijo se lanzo sobre Blu y le dio duros golpes, Blu trato de responder, pero Newt lo golpeaba con mucha violencia... todo el odio que tenia acumulado hacia Blu

Newt utilizo su cola y golpeo a Blu en los ojos, Blu comenzó a gritar mientras que Newt lo agarro y lo introdujo al Rio, para intentar ahogarlo, por suerte Blu alcanzo a sacar la cabeza fuera del agua mientas le daba duros golpes a la salamandra, este respondía con mucha mas violencia

la corriente era muy fuerte y se estaba llevando a Blu y a Newt mientras se golpeaban, el rio terminaba en una cascada, en donde los dos cayeron, pero sin dejar de darse golpes, cuando cayeron, Newt cayo en el agua mientras que Blu aterrizo sobre unas rocas, rompiéndole unas costillas, a si como tambien una de sus alas

-"aaaaaaaaaaaah" - grito Blu de dolor, y en un intento desesperado, iba a tierra firme

Newt noto la lesión de Blu y fue tras el, por fortuna, Blu alcanzo a llegar antes de que Newt lo alcanzara, el guacamayo llego a tierra y Newt fue hacia el muy rápidamente, Blu alcanzo a evadirlo, pero la salamandra era rápida a si que fue y le dio una patada a la ala herida de Blu, lo que hizo chillar de dolor

Blu lo golpeo con su garra, pero Newt lo agarro con la cola y se lo llevo consigo nuevamente al agua, esta vez, iba hacia al mar

despues de unos momentos de dura pelea, un pequeño cocodrilo apareció entre ambos, Blu lo cogió del cuello mientras que Newt le daba duros golpes, despues de matarlo, Blu lo utilizo como arma para golpear con fuerza a Newt, pero este no se detenía y seguía atacando

llegaron al océano, y una fuerte ola los arrastro hasta la orilla del mar, cuando se recuperaron, Newt seguía dando duros golpes... Blu ya no podía aguantar mas, poco a poco se fue rindiendo, se quedo sin fuerza, Newt tenia tanto odio que no le importaban las circunstancias, el se detendría cuando viera a Blu muerto

Blu hizo su ultimo intento por pelear, se levanto y se coloco en guardia, Newt lo vio y se preparo para otra gran pelea...

Newt comenzó a dar golpes, mientras estaban en movimiento, Blu lo llevo hacia a la avenida del mar, en la vereda, en el concreto donde pasaban muchos autos... Blu estaba dando sus ultimas defensas, Newt le dio un duro golpe en la cara, lo que hizo que cayera...

Newt saco un pedazo de hojalata que había en una lata, y con sus garras lo afilo creando un mortal cuchillo, se lanzo encima de Blu para enterrarle el cuchillo en el corazón por suerte Blu pudo poner sus dos alas para defenderse... Newt quedo encima de el, acercando lentamente el cuchillo para darle muerte... la fuerza de Blu se estaba agotando, la victoria de Newt se estaba acercando

-"¿ultimas palabras?" - dijo con una sonrisa malvada, mientras hacia mas fuerza ,acercando mas el cuchillo - "este sera... mi final feliz"

-"no lo creo..." - dijo Blu que con sus ultimas fuerzas, levanto a Newt y lo arrojo en medio de la calle, en donde un auto paso por encima de el ,acabando con su vida

Blu observo el cadáver... se veía tan triste, y tan lleno de odio...

-"todo termino..." - dijo exhausto

Blu se dio media vuelta... vio que estaba atardeciendo, fue caminando muy malherido y cojeando, no podía volar, lo que iba a ser mas difícil llegar a su nido

-"Perla no me va a creer"

Blu se fue caminando, hacia el horizonte, la puesta de sol le daba un contraste perfecto, el era el triunfador... pero aun así no celebraba aquel triunfo, simplemente quería regresar a casa y descansar

mientras, en el medio de la calle, el cadáver de Newt estaba inerte sobre el asfalto... pero sin embargo, los ojos llenos de odio se abrieron, Newt seguía con vida... y el volvería, y se vengaría de Blu...

* * *

**_FIN_**


End file.
